


Crimson and Clover

by chucknovak



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: for the prompt "a kiss out of lust" and "a kiss in public", which was a drabble that an anon on my tumblr asked me to continue (drabble and continuation are in this work)





	Crimson and Clover

**Author's Note:**

> title from Venice Bitch by Lana Del Rey

“Is he wearing that just to fuck with me?” Eddie stage whispered to Bill over the Weezer song that was blasting through the crowded room and reverberating off the thin walls. His eyes were trained on Richie Tozier, the infuriatingly gorgeous loud mouth idiot genius who sat next to Eddie in their Shakespeare class. He was leaning against the doorway that led from the living room into the kitchen talking to a girl with red hair and a boy with wavy brown hair and eyes that were strikingly green even from far away in a dark room. But Eddie wasn’t focused on either of them; his attention was solely on Richie, who was wearing his typical black skinny jeans with a just as typical loose floral button down – however, unlike in class, he was just wearing the button down, no tee shirt underneath. It was also tucked into his pants and unbuttoned to just below his breastbone. He was incredibly pale and by no means muscular, and his chest was really nothing to be impressed by, but the sight still had Eddie’s blood rushing, his mind filling with fantasies of getting his lips onto that exposed skin.

“I genuinely think he might be,” Bill answered with an amused grin. As if he’d heard, Richie turned then, his eyes meeting Eddie’s dead on. Eddie’s cheeks burst into flames when Richie waggled his fingers at him in a small wave, a knowingly smirk on his face. Eddie felt his pants get slightly tighter. He nodded back, a small smile on his face. Richie said something to his friends, who rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Then Richie was walking toward Eddie. Eddie went to turn to Bill for help, but all Bill said was, “Be safe,” before walking off with a chuckle. Eddie swallowed, trying to act calm and cool as Richie approached him.

“Hey,” Richie grinned. He leaned his arm up against the wall above Eddie’s head, as if he wasn’t already looming enough being nearly a foot taller than Eddie himself.

“Hey?” Eddie responded with an amused grin that he hoped didn’t look too forced. The smell of Richie’s cologne and the proximity of their faces had Eddie feeling drunk despite having only had half a mixed drink so far. Richie’s eyes were ridiculously blue, and the golden glow of the fairly lights strung along the living room walls reflected on his glasses formed a speckled pattern that complimented his freckles.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” Richie said conversationally, casually, though his eyes raked shamelessly over Eddie’s body. Eddie’s breath hitched, fearing the suddenly very real possibility of popping a boner in pubic. “You know Mike and Ben?”

“My friend Bill does,” Eddie answered, nodding his head toward where Bill had been standing despite the fact that he was long gone. Richie nodded and hummed, his eyes trained on Eddie’s lips. Eddie’s eyes traced the veins in his arms, the blue clearly visible under his nearly translucent skin. He looked back at Richie’s face and allowed himself to really look for the first time – he figured he was allowed that, given that Richie clearly felt no shame in looking at him. He traced his gaze along the crooked, freckled bridge of Richie’s nose, over his thick, pink, evidently bitten lips. Then, he let his eyes fall shamelessly to Richie’s exposed chest. Emboldened by the heated look Richie was giving him, he reached up and ran his fingers along the exposed skin. “Nice shirt,” he said, looking up at Richie through his eyelashes.

“You want it?” Richie smirked. Eddie rolled his eyes, but Richie was already leaning in, his breath hot against Eddie’s ear as he whispered, “I’ll take it off right now and give it to you.” He still seemed like he was joking, but his voice was low and teasing in Eddie’s ear, and Eddie was halfway to a boner already. “You want me to take it off, baby?” Richie asked, taking Eddie’s hand and dragging it lower down his torso. Eddie whined and nodded. He was vaguely aware of all of the people surrounding them, but he’d seen worse, and he was too wrapped up in Richie to care.

“Want you so bad,” Eddie admitted in a small whisper, so quiet he wasn’t even sure Richie would hear it. But then the laughter left Richie’s face, replaced by a combination of determination and want that had Eddie’s legs shaking. Richie ran his hand up Eddie’s side then, cradling his face as he brought his lips to Eddie’s, pressing him against the wall. Eddie moaned softly into the kiss, his skin tingling all over. He’d been imagining this moment all semester, and he almost couldn’t believe that it was finally happening. His hands gripped Richie’s shirt, resisted the urge to rip it open. He wrapped his arms around Richie then, pulling his body against his own. Richie’s hands were both cupping Eddie’s face then and pulling their faces impossibly closer together as his tongue traced over Eddie’s lower lip. Eddie let his jaw drop slightly, melting into Richie as he ran his tongue expertly over Eddie’s own.

“God, Richie, not in the living room,” an exasperated voice said. Richie broke away then, and though Eddie was mortified, Richie just looked amused.

“You’re absolutely right, Mikey,” Richie said, throwing a grin over his shoulder to the guy who Eddie realized, much to his horror, must have been the host. “We’ll take this upstairs.” And with that, Richie was whisking Eddie away and up the stairs, much to Mike’s dismay. Eddie felt a little guilty, but then Richie’s lips were on this throat, his hands kneading into his ass, and Eddie’s now throbbing cock decided he could apologize to Mike later.

Richie led them down a small hallway into a room Eddie barely registered before Richie was pushing him up against the door. The music became muted and muffled as the door clicked shut, emphasizing the sound of their breathing as Richie’s lips moved to Eddie’s neck. Eddie let his head fall back against the door and moaned as Richie ran his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot on his throat. Richie’s hands were still grabbing onto Eddie’s ass, and he used his grip to pull Eddie’s hips against his own. Another whimper left Eddie’s lips as Richie simultaneously rolled their hips together and sucked a mark onto Eddie’s heated skin. One of Eddie’s hands gripped the back of Richie’s shirt while the other was tangled in his curls, holding his head to Eddie’s neck. “Damn, Eds,” Richie chuckled, pulling back slightly, “I really didn’t think you’d ever give me the time of day.” Eddie blushed under Richie’s gaze, his heart fluttering at his grin. “Thought you’d always just be a wet dream.” Eddie smirked proudly.

“You dream about me?” he teased, running his thumb reverently over Richie’s cheekbone.

“All the fucking time,” Richie said before capturing Eddie’s lips with his own once more. “Seriously, do you not see the way I fucking look at you?” He murmured the words against Eddie’s lips, as though he couldn’t pull away even to let the words out. His unabashed desire left Eddie feeling like he was on fire. “So fucking hard to keep my hands to myself.” Eddie moaned lightly again at that; the amount of times he’d caught himself staring at Richie’s hands, imagining them grabbing his thighs and his ass was ridiculous.

“God, I think about your hands on me all the time,” Eddie admitted. “Fuck, they feel so good.”

“Yeah, baby?” Richie smirked, his breath warm on Eddie’s lips as he pulled back a bit to scan his eyes over Eddie’s blushing face. “You like the way I grab you?” He emphasized the question by lewdly grabbing Eddie’s ass even harder than before. Eddie’s desperate whimper was the only confirmation Richie needed. “God, you have such a nice ass,” he praised, “such nice legs, such a nice face… you’re fucking gorgeous.” He kissed down Eddie’s neck until he was nosing at the collar of his shirt, his hands sliding up Eddie’s sides so that his shirt rode up. “Can I take this off, baby?” Eddie nodded eagerly, Richie’s touch sending chills over his skin. Richie pulled him gently away from the door by his shirt, and Eddie lifted his arms to help him get it off. “Damn,” Richie breathed, almost to himself as his eyes and hands drank in Eddie’s torso. Eddie took time to appreciate Richie as well as he untucked his shirt from his black skinny jeans and slowly undid the few buttons that were done up. Richie was so pale he could pass as a ghost, or a vampire, or a sheet of paper, which made Eddie smile a bit, but he still thought Richie was beautiful. There was a slight suggestion of abs beneath his lanky torso, which Eddie lightly traced his fingertips over. Richie let the shirt slip from his shoulders and pool around his feet.

“Fuck,” Eddie nearly moaned before running his tongue and lips over Richie’s collar bone. He had to lift up slightly onto his toes in order to do so, which was unthinkably hot to him. He felt Richie’s large hands running down his back, pulling him closer. Eddie lifted fully up on his toes to suck at Richie’s neck and ran his hands over Richie’s chest. He kissed the freckles on Richie’s shoulder, his heart swooping fondly at how precious they were. Richie surprised him then by wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and lifting him off his feet to kiss him.

He spun them around and laid Eddie down on the bed. The sheets were soft and cool against Eddie’s bare back, a contrast to Richie’s heated skin which pressed against his own as Richie laid himself over Eddie. Eddie opened his legs instinctively, moaning as Richie lowered his hips into the cradle of Eddie’s. Eddie’s cock throbbed insistently against his pants as Richie grinded down on him. His head swam, overwhelmed by the smooth, intentional way Richie was kissing him and the hard outline of Richie’s cock as it rocked against Eddie’s own hard on. Time seemed to fade out as Richie kissed him for what seemed like hours and seconds simultaneously; it was like nothing Eddie had ever experienced before. He couldn’t imagine what the sex was gonna be like if just making out had Eddie losing track of time. Richie’s tongue swept gently along Eddie’s, teasingly, a promise of something more. He drew a whimper from Eddie when he tugged lightly on his lower lip with his teeth. Eddie threw his head back onto the pillow, catching his breath. But Richie just went on to kiss his neck and chest, making him moan even more, making his breath shorter.

“You make such pretty sounds, angel,” Richie murmured into Eddie’s heated skin, looking up at him past the top of the rims of his glasses through his wild black curls. His pupils nearly eclipsed his cool, burning blue irises. Eddie preened at the pet name, running his fingers through Richie’s unruly hair, finding it much softer than he’d expected. Richie closed his eyes as he continued kissing down Eddie’s chest toward his stomach, his dark eyelashes fanned across his cheeks, the rosy color of which stood out starkly against the pale of his skin. Eddie shuddered as Richie’s lips and breath skimmed across his sensitive skin. Richie’s hands gripped Eddie’s hips loosely, his thumbs lazily stroking Eddie’s hipbones. He stopped his lips at the hem of Eddie’s jeans and ran his tongue teasingly across his skin. Eddie bucked his hips up defiantly, desperately. Richie chuckled as Eddie reached down and began undoing his own pants. “You don’t want me to do that for you?” he teased.

“Not if you’re gonna take so long,” Eddie huffed.

“Someone’s impatient.” Richie picked up Eddie’s hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. Eddie’s breath hitched again as Richie reached down and undid Eddie’s button and zipper himself. Eddie helped him pull them off, and he couldn’t help but smirk proudly as he watched Richie lick his lips, his eyes going dark. He tossed Eddie’s pants to the floor haphazardly before rushing to get his mouth back on his skin. Eddie chuckled as Richie’s hands ran over his thighs.

“Someone’s impatient,” he mocked, locking his legs around Richie’s.

“Your thighs are a fucking dream,” Richie said into Eddie’s chest. “I hope you know I’m never gonna be able to concentrate in class again, and it’s all your fault.”

“I didn’t realize you were ever paying attention to begin with.” Richie just smiled before hiking Eddie’s leg up and nipping playfully at his thigh. Eddie gasped, his fingers twisting into the sheets.

“Yeah, because you don’t get distracted in that class at all, do you?” Richie retorted with a playfully teasing grin. Eddie blushed.

“Can you blame me?” he smiled sweetly, ghosting his fingertips over Richie’s shoulder.

“Guess I can’t,” Richie said, his grin almost goofy. But the glint in his eyes was anything but as he leaned forward to kiss Eddie again, pressing his leg to his chest. The stretch burned in a nice way, and Eddie moaned as Richie grinded against Eddie again, his bulge much more prominent without Eddie’s pants in the way. Richie continued moving his hips against Eddie’s in slow circles as he licked into Eddie’s mouth with one hand keeping his leg up and the other caressing his jaw. Eddie loved the way Richie touched him - not forceful, but not shying away either; almost grounding him. Eddie grinded back against Richie, whimpering as the outline of Richie’s cock lined up between his ass cheeks and brushed up against his sensitive hole.

“Get these off,” Eddie said against Richie’s lips as he tugged at Richie’s jeans. Richie laughed fondly at him, kissing him jaw and neck a few times before sitting up on his knees. Eddie watched, enraptured as Richie undid the button and dragged his zipper down at an infuriatingly, tantalizingly slow pace. He flushed when he looked up and saw Richie smirking down at him. He took his pants of then, and Eddie eyed the tent in his pants hungrily.

“God, you look good like this,” Richie said as he let his eyes rake over Eddie’s body.

“You gonna do anything about that?”

Richie quirked up an amused eyebrows. “I don’t know. Much just take in the view a little longer.” Eddie smiled and sat up then, taking Richie’s hands and pulling him back down on top of him.

“God, I need you to touch me so bad,” Eddie whined as their lips came together. Richie grabbed one of his thighs then, rubbing circles into his skin with his thumb. He slowly slid it up towards Eddie’s crotch, making Eddie whine and buck his hips up, searching for the friction his cock was throbbing for. “Richie, please,” Eddie relented, his head swimming and cock aching.

“I’ve got you,” Richie murmured, the softness in his voice making Eddie melt into the mattress as Richie kissed at his neck and finally gripped Eddie’s cock through his boxer briefs. He teased over the fabric for a few strokes before spitting into his hand and reaching into Eddie’s boxers.

“Yes,” Eddie moaned broken as Richie’s slick hand wrapped around his cock. He felt like he could almost cry in relief. He looked down, and the sight of Richie’s fist engulfing his cock had Eddie’s cock leaking precome all over Richie’s deft fingers.

“Let’s get these off you, sweetheart,” Richie said, his voice low and velvety as he dragged Eddie’s boxers off. Eddie shuddered at the new voice; it was nothing like the boisterous voice he sometimes used in class, or even the easy, laid-back drawl that made Eddie melt a little in his seat every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. This voice was one Eddie hadn’t heard before, one he wanted to hear close in his ear while Richie fucked him and held him close. Eddie opened his legs even wider almost subconsciously at the thought of Richie inside of him. Richie eyes fell to his hole. “Shit,” he breathed, running a fingertip over the muscle. Eddie gasped. Richie’s eyes flickered up to Eddie’s again, burning again with open want. “Did you open yourself up before this?” Eddie blushed and brought his legs together, but Richie forced them apart again and slid his middle finger inside of Eddie easily. Eddie threw his head back, his fingers twisted in the sheets again as pleasure shivered through him. “You did,” Richie said, clearly delighted, his voice still with that same velvety tone. He leaned over Eddie then, kissing up the exposed column of his neck as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of Eddie’s slick, loosened hole. “Now why’d you do that, baby?” he whispered in Eddie’s ear.

Eddie turned his head so that their noses brushed. “I knew you’d be here,” Eddie admitted quietly.

“You did this for me?” Richie nearly purred as he easily added another finger. Eddie’s eyelids fluttered shut, a moan the only answer he found himself capable of giving. “I’m flattered. You do this because you wanted me to finger you?” He leaned over Eddie, his wild curls like a dark halo around his flushed face. His glasses slid down his nose, making his blue eyes all the more prominent.

“Want you to fuck me,” Eddie said, his voice barely more than a whisper. Richie smiled at him sweetly and stroked his cheeks. Eddie gasped as Richie shoved his fingers harshly into Eddie, crooking them so that they brushed against his prostate.

“What was that, baby?” he smirked. “I don’t think I heard you.”

“Fuck me,” Eddie repeated, much louder and more petulant.

“You think you’re open enough?” Richie scissored his fingers inside of Eddie’s with ease, brushing against his sensitive walls. Eddie nodded eagerly. “I don’t know angel, you might still be too tight. You want me to try another finger?”

“More, please,” Eddie whimpered, rocking his hips against Richie’s hand. The third finger was a bit of a tight fit, but Eddie loved the stretch. He let out a small, happy, contented noise as he arched into Richie’s touch. “Yes,” he whispered, grabbing Richie’s shoulders in order to ground himself.

“Looks so pretty, baby. Gonna look even better when it’s my cock stretching you out like that.” The praise made Eddie want to curl into Richie and bury his face in his shoulder; instead he turned his face into the pillow. “Hey,” Richie said, taking Eddie’s chin between his fingers and guiding his face so that they were eye to eye again. “Don’t hide. Wanna see everything, every face you make when I slide my cock inside of you.” Eddie whimpered desperately at that, wriggling his hips.

“Please,” he cried. “Please fuck me, please, I’m ready. I can take it.” Richie kissed him deeply then, soothing his excited nerves. Eddie didn’t realize how tense he had gotten in the anticipation, but Richie’s lips and hands soothed him, let him loosen up and settle back into the pillows. Richie leaned over and got a condom and lube out of the nightstand. “Do you fuck people in your friend’s bed often?” Eddie scoffed, but he was stroking Richie’s upper arm gently and there was a smile on his lips; there was no real heat behind his words. Richie held a hand to his chest in mock offense.

“I’ll have you know that I would only tarnish my good friend’s sheets with someone I was really into,” he answered playfully. Still, Eddie flushed pleasantly at the words. Richie kissed him then, their matching grins coming together smoothly. “And you are definitely worth the complaining I’m gonna hear and the laundry I’m gonna have to pay for.”

“Man, I love it when you talk dirty,” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“You want me to up my game?” Richie smirked as he rolled the condom onto his cock. He leaned over Eddie then to whisper huskily in his ear. He rubbed the tip of his cock teasingly over Eddie’s hole. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby. Gonna keep you nice and full until I come. Gonna make you feel so good, angle. What do you say? You wanna be able to walk tomorrow?” Eddie whimpered, Richie’s velvet voice sending sparks of pleasure through him. He shook his head. Richie grabbed his wrist then, bringing it down to his cock, which he’d slathered with lube. “Better get me nice and hard then.” Eddie moaned as he wrapped his fingers around Richie’s cock, marveling at how thick and long it was.

“Fuck,” he muttered, his hips wriggling of their own accord.

“You think you’re ready?” Richie asked, his voice softer but still enticing as he smeared more lube over Eddie’s entrance.

“Yes, please,” Eddie nodded. With that, Richie removed Eddie’s hand and gripped his own cock, guiding the tip into Eddie, who mewled and threw his head back. He held onto Richie’s upper arms with a vice grip as he took him in inch by inch. “God, god, fuck,” he canted, grateful for the music that vibrated the walls and assured him that no one other than Richie heard him, as he didn’t think he could be much quieter if he wanted to.

“You doing okay?” Richie checked. Eddie nodded, and Richie surprised him by kissing his forehead as he continued to push his hips towards Eddie’s. Eddie took a deep breath and relaxed as Richie bottomed out with a soft groan. He felt fuller than he ever had; it was amazing.

“Okay,” Eddie said after a moment, his voice higher than he’d expected. “Move, please.” Richie did as he was asked, slowly pulling out. Eddie hissed at the slightly painful sensation, but it was so worth it when Richie pushed back in. “Yes,” Eddie gasped, his grip on Richie’s arms tightening again.

“Yeah? Does it feel good, baby?” Richie asked as he pulled his hips back slowly again.

“So good,” Eddie sighed when Richie sunk his cock back into Eddie.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Richie moaned as he gradually picked up the pace, letting Eddie adjust. It felt better and better with every thrust, any trace of pain fading into head-spinning pleasure. Eddie moaned openly, his body buzzing in appreciation as Richie rocked his hips rhythmically into Eddie’s.

“Oh my god,” Eddie whimpered. He rolled his hips into Richie’s, moaning as he took his cock even deeper. “Fuck, more, please.”

“I got you, sweetheart,” Richie soothed before he pushed Eddie’s leg up again. Eddie practically screamed at the new angle, his back arching off the bed for a moment. Richie smirked then and began a much quicker pace, fucking into Eddie harder and harder. “You look so good when you’re getting fucked,” he nearly growled, making Eddie shiver. “Taking my cock so well, baby.” Eddie’s words failed him; all he could do was moan and whimper as he gazed up at Richie through hooded eyes. Each thrust felt amazing, brushing every spot inside of him, filling him up, stretching him out. He loved the way Richie held his legs open, loved the fire in his cool blue eyes as he looked down at where he and Eddie were connected. He loved the way his glasses were falling off his face and his hair fell into his eyes, sweat beading at his forehead.

“Richie,” Eddie moaned, making Richie groan and grip his legs even harder. He leaned over then, changing the angle again so that he could kiss Eddie. He kissed him hard, their teeth knocking together in their desperation. Eddie took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Richie, holding him against him, feeling as much of his skin against his own as possible. Richie maneuvered Eddie’s legs so that they were hooked around Richie’s waist, and Eddie happily used this to his advantage, pulling Richie impossibly closer. He tangled his hands in Richie’s hair and pulled, then swallowed the moan it drew from deep in Richie’s throat. Richie kissed down Eddie’s neck, biting harshly as he kept up his brutal pace. Without Richie’s mouth to cover his, Eddie’s moans started up again, even louder now, desperate. Richie shifted his hips slightly and suddenly intense pleasure was shooting through Eddie with every thrust as Richie’s cock brushed his prostate. “Fuck! Fuck, Richie, yes, right there. Fuck don’t stop, please, please, please don’t stop.”

“Don’t worry, princess,” Richie said into Eddie’s ear, “I’m not gonna stop. Gonna keeping fucking you like this until you come on my cock.” Eddie whimpered at that, hot pleasure coiling in his lower abdomen.

“Please,” he whispered, his voice almost a cry. “Feels so fucking good, Rich. Fuck, please let me come.” Richie lifted himself up onto his elbows, his gaze heated and heavy as he met Eddie’s eyes.

“You gonna come untouched, baby?” he smirked, his eyes wild with lust, curls now sticking to his forehead. “My cock gonna make you come? You like getting fucked that much?” Eddie whimpered again, nodding desperately. He rocked his hips erratically into Richie’s, feeling his pleasure building, reaching the brink. “Come for me, angel. Wanna watch you come on my fucking cock.” Eddie did as he was told, warm come shooting onto his stomach and chest as his orgasm wracked through him. He was downright screaming now, but his mind was too hazy with pleasure to care. “Fuck, sweetheart, so fucking pretty,” Richie praised, kissing Eddie’s face as he panted, his body still twitching. Richie buried his face in Eddie’s shoulder then, his own thrusts becoming messier. “Fuck, I’m coming, baby.” He held Eddie’s hips still as he came, rolling his hips once more before going rigid, gasping and groaning into Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie sighed contentedly as Richie’s body went lax on top of his. He stroked his fingers through his curls, not caring about how sweaty they were. Richie lazily kissed up Eddie’s neck to his jaw before kissing his lips and smiling down at him with a content, lazy grin. “Seriously, not a single word of Shakespeare is gonna enter my brain for the rest of the semester.” Eddie giggled at that and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
